La St Valentin de Paméla Isley
by EveApplefield
Summary: Comme quoi, même la très célèbre Poison Ivy peut être seule pour la Saint Valentin. Ou peut être pas ?


Pas grand chose à moi, beaucoup à Dc Comics. Donc pas d'attaques en justice s'ilvousplaitmerci.

L'origine de la Saint Valentin est TOTALEMENT VERIDIQUE. Si. Je ne rigole pas, vous pouvez vérifier. C'est tellement romantique ! Enfin voilà, troisième année de suite que je suis en couple pour la saint Valentin (même si mon être aimé n'est pas avec moi aujourd'hui), je suis de bonne humeur alors j'écris des conneries.

Enjoy !

* * *

Certains jours la solitude se fait plus ressentir que d'autres. Généralement, ce sont des fêtes comme le réveillon du nouvel an, thanksgiving, noel... mais le seul à s'accompagner d'un profond sentiment d'agacement est la saint valentin. A l'origine les grecques célébraient au milieu du mois de février le mois de Gamélion, consacré au mariage de Zeus et d'Héra. Pas extrêmement romantique en sachant qu'Héra était sa sœur et qu'il l'avait violée, mais les romains reprirent le thème. Cette fois, le quinze février était tenu le festival de lupercus, le dieu de la fécondité et du sexe. Ils sacrifiaient un bouc, fabriquaient des lanières avec sa peau, puis des prêtres -souvent vieux et bidonnant- couraient à poils dans les rues en frappant les femmes qui se mettaient sur leur chemin avec les bouts de peau ensanglantés. C'était censé les rendre fertiles. Mais avec le passage des romains du polythéisme à la chrétienté, les prêtres se rhabillèrent -pour la plus grande joie de tout le monde- et comme ils n'avaient pas envie de changer leurs habitudes, ils continuèrent de fêter l'amour vers ce jour là.

Quelques siècles plus tard en Angleterre, parce que ce genre de coutume bizarre et ennuyeuse c'est forcement les anglais qui l'ont inventée, certains prirent l'habitude d'envoyer des lettres d'amour le quatorze février parce qu'ils croyaient que c'était le jour où les pigeons s'accouplaient. Et c'est de cet erreur qu'est née la Saint Valentin, journée mondiale des mamours où pigeons de tous horizons peuvent acheter des cadeaux hors de prix pour la personne de leur cœurs dans le but à peine déguisé de s'accoupler.

C'est si beau le romantisme.

A Gotham comme ailleurs les commerçants avaient parés leurs boutiques de décorations roses et d'angelots, signes distinctifs attirant les cervelles de volatiles en cette belle journée. Et comme il y avait plus de pigeons dans la ville du Batman qu'ailleurs, il y avait donc trois fois plus de décorations. Parce qu'on ne sait jamais, le volatile attardé de compétition est peut être bigleux en plus d'être stupide.

Parmi les personnes n'accordant aucun intérêt à la fête il y avait les Rogues. Sauf peut être Harley Quinn, qui en profitait pour harceler le Joker, Calendar Man, qui allait probablement tenter de draguer une pauvre fille qui n'avait rien demandé, et Holiday dont c'était l'anniversaire et qui allait déprimer en mangeant des glaces toute la soirée parce que son père ne lui avait pas accordé suffisamment d'attention quand il était petit. Bon d'accord, certains rogues portaient un certain intérêt à la fête des piafs. Mais pas Poison Ivy. Elle utilisait peut être l'attirance des autres pour mener nombre de ses plans à bien, mais la biologiste ne croyait en l'amour qu'en temps que réaction chimique et ce n'était pas un ballotin de chocolat qui allait la faire changer d'avis. La solitude qu'elle ressentait était pour une tout autre raison. Plus tôt cette semaine elle avait tué deux policiers véreux. Parce qu'ils avaient tuée une jeune prostituée qu'elle considérait comme son amie, celle là même avec qui elle partageait la planque dans laquelle elle se cachait. L'altercation avec le chevalier noir qui avait suivi avait été douloureuse et son bras devrait faire le moins de mouvements possible durant les prochains jours mais elle avait pu s'échapper. Elle le soupçonnait de l'avoir laissée fuir. Un beau geste de sa part pour qu'elle puisse faire de deuil de son amie. Il y avait il donc un cœur sous tout ce kevlar ?

Restait toujours que l'endroit entamait gravement son moral déjà plutôt bas. Elle réfléchit quelques minutes à un endroit où elle pourrait aller sans être gênée par la libido des hommes qui entouraient la rousse sulfureuse, puis s'habilla et prit sa voiture. Bien évidemment ce n'était pas _sa _voiture, mais on était à Gotham et elle était une rogue, alors ce genre de détails insignifiants ne comptaient pas. Elle arriva à l'Iceberg Lounge assez rapidement, se permettant de griller tout les feux rouges juste pour pouvoir ensorceler un ou deux policiers. Juste histoire de ne pas perdre la main. Et aussi parce qu'elle voulait passer le moins de temps dehors, elle avait peur d'attraper une conjonctivite avec tout ce rose. Heureusement, sa vison ne fut pas endommagée par le voyage et elle fut accueillie par le décor sempiternellement glacial de la salle arrière du restaurant-casino de Cobblepott. Pas question qu'il redécore pour la semaine. Il s'appelait le Pingouin, pas le Pigeon. C'était déjà assez dur d'être crédible avec un nom pareil, pas question qu'il en change pour quelque chose qui le ferait passer pour un déficient mental.

Poison Ivy s'assit sur une table au hasard, embrassant le décor tout en attendant une serveuse. Habituellement tout ce blanc l'aveuglait, mais aujourd'hui il la calmait et reposait ses yeux fatigués par les manœuvres marchandes. Et puis, pour une salle attenante c'était très beau. Mais c'était normal, après tout ce n'est pas parce qu'Oswald ne pouvait pas les accueillir dans la salle principale que ça allait l'empêcher de leur en mettre plein la vue. La serveuse arriva promptement, un grand sourire qui faisait presque naturel aux lèvres et lui servit son vin préféré tout en lui apportant un menu. Elle appréciait le professionnalisme des employées. Cela dit dans un endroit pareil celles qui se comportaient mal ne devait pas survivre longtemps. Littéralement.

"Que fait donc une telle colombe dans un lieu aussi maussade ?"

Isley se détourna du dépliant juste à temps pour voir le pingouin jeter son manteau de fourrure et son haut de forme à une hôtesse avant de s'installer à sa table. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Au moins ça n'était pas Nygma. Quoique suite aux évènements récents l'enquiquineur en chef devait être occupé. Cobblepott tendit pour pouvoir lui faire un baisemain. Il savait parfaitement que s'il faisait ça il se la prendrait dans la figure.

"Cobblepott."

"Miss Isley. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène donc chez moi ? Non pas que ça ne soit pas un plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous."

Une chose qui la changeait des autres mufles, le Pingouin se montrait toujours poli. En tout cas avec les femmes... Presque toutes ... Bon d'accord il insultait la majorité des gens qui croisaient son chemin, mais pas ceux qu'il considérait comme ses égaux.

" Je ne viens pas pour affaires Oswald, je cherchais seulement un endroit calme où passer la soirée."

Il hocha la tête. Il avait entendu parler de ce qu'elle avait fait aux policiers et pourquoi.

"Mes plus sincères condoléances."

Elle les accepta gracieusement et appela la serveuse pour commander un carpaccio de bœuf sans accompagnements.

"Rajoutez des huitres au champagnes et un vin blanc sec de la cave et mettez le tout sur la maison.

Paméla le regarda avec étonnement. Ce n'était pas son genre ce type de gentillesses. Voyant l'air abasourdi de sa collègue, il éclata de son rire qui ressemblait à un caquètement.

"Isley, je ne suis pas mufle au point de vous faire payer le repas ce soir !"

Elle le regarda intensément, cherchant à comprendre. Puis elle leva les yeux au ciel. Être vu en compagnie de la magnifique Poison Ivy un soir de Saint Valentin ferait mourir de jalousie tous les autres parrains de la mafia, même si c'était en tout bien tout honneur. Mais soit, ça lui faisait un repas gratuit.

Et c'est ainsi que ce qui devait être une soirée solitaire à déprimer pour deux oiseaux de nuits se transforma en un diner agréable à discuter plans machiavéliques, théâtre et Batman autour d'un vin blanc de première qualité.

Il n'est à noter que malgré la présence de chandelles, ils ne respectèrent pas la tradition jusqu'au bout ce soir là.

Joyeuse Journée Internationale de l'Accouplement des Pigeons à tous !

Oh, et joyeuse Saint Valentin aussi.

* * *

Oui, la micro référence peut permettre de replacer cet évènement dans le aceverse (l'univers où évolue Seshat, Eddie et toute la bande que j'écris). Mais cet OS peut aussi faire partie de l'univers DC un peu plus canon. Mais pas le 52. Parce que le 52 ne sera JAMAIS canon selon moi. Je précise que selon moi Paméla Isley est carnivore. Parce que je la voie mal manger ce qu'elle tente si ardemment de défendre.

Voilà, petit truc vite fait écrit ce matin en me levant, j'espère qu'il vous aura fait sourire.


End file.
